Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane Style)
One of CoolZDane's movie-spoofs of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Cast: *Snow White - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Prince Florian - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Queen Grimhilde - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Witch Grimhilde - Rhonda the Walrus (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Doc - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Grumpy - The Grinch (Dr. Seuss; Animated) *Happy - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Sleepy - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Bashful - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Sneezy - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Dopey - Oh (Home; 2015) *The Magic Mirror - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Humbert the Huntsman - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *Prince Florian's Horse - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *The Raven - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Forest Animals as themselves Summary: The Grimm fairy tale gets a Princess Sawyer treatment in Walt Disney's first animated feature. Jealous of Sawyer's beauty, the wicked queen, Zira, orders the murder of her innocent stepdaughter, but later discovers that Sawyer is still alive and hiding in a cottage with seven friendly little character (non-human) miners. Disguising herself as a hag (Rhonda the Walrus), Zira brings a poisoned apple to Sawyer, who falls into a death-like sleep that can be broken only by a kiss from the prince, Danny. Chapters: #Sawyer White Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Sawyer White Part 2 - Zira and Shere Khan/Sawyer Meets Danny ("I'm Wishing"/"One Song") #Sawyer White Part 3 - Zira's Dark Demand/In the Woods/Sawyer Runs Away #Sawyer White Part 4 - Sawyer's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Sawyer White Part 5 - Sawyer Discovers a Cottage/"Whistle While You Work" #Sawyer White Part 6 - Meet the Characters ("Heigh-Ho") #Sawyer White Part 7 - Sawyer Explores Upstairs #Sawyer White Part 8 - Searching the Cottage #Sawyer White Part 9 - The Characters Discover Sawyer/Sawyer Meets the Characters #Sawyer White Part 10 - Bedroom Argument/Supper Not Ready Yet #Sawyer White Part 11 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Characters' Washing Song)" #Sawyer White Part 12 - Deceived/Zira Disguised Herself #Sawyer White Part 13 - "The Characters' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Sawyer White Part 14 - "Someday My Prince Will Come"/Bedtime #Sawyer White Part 15 - Rhonda's Evil Plan #Sawyer White Part 16 - The Characters Leave For Work #Sawyer White Part 17 - Sawyer Meets Rhonda #Sawyer White Part 18 - A Race Against Time #Sawyer White Part 19 - Sawyer's Death and Funeral #Sawyer White Part 20 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Sawyer White Part 21 - End Credits Trailers: *Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (2001 Villains) Trailer/Transcript *Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (2001 Disney Classics) Trailer/Transcript *Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (2001 Dwarfs' Names) Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips Used: *Cats Don't Dance *The Lion Guard (TV Show) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Everyone's Hero *The Lorax (2012) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Aladdin (TV Show) *Home (2015) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Jungle Cubs (TV Show) *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Horton Hears A Who (2008) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Boo to You Too, Winnie the Pooh *Goliath II Poster: SW&t7A_poster.jpg|Original Sawyer_White_poster_V2.jpg|Remake Gallery: Sawyer-2.jpg|Sawyer as Snow White Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Prince Florian Zira.jpg|Zira as Queen Grimhilde Rhonda-agent-12-the-penguins-of-madagascar-65.4.jpg|Rhonda the Walrus as Witch Grimhilde XR.png|XR as Doc The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch as Grumpy Booster.jpg|Booster Munchapper as Happy Screwie.jpg|Screwie as Sleepy Lorax.png|The Lorax as Bashful Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Sneezy Oh.jpg|Oh as Dopey Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as The Magic Mirror Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as Humbert the Huntsman Bambi2preview.jpg~original.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Prince Florian's Horse Vlad Vladikoff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as The Raven Videos: Quotes: * Zira: Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? * Things: We dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through, to dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we like to do * Booster Munchapper: It ain't no trick to get rich quick * Grinch: If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick * Lorax: In a mine * Echo: In a mine * Genie: In a mine * Echo: In a mine * Things: Where a million diamonds * Echo: Shine! * Genie: Oh, don't! Take them away! My nose! My hay fever! You know I can't stand it! (Holds in his sneeze, then all the things hold his nose collectively) Sigh...thanks. (Sneezes anyway) * (Everyone blows away) * Others: Shhh! * Grinch: Ya crazy fool! Fine time ya pick to sneeze! * Sawyer: Now do not tell me your names. Let me guess. You? You are XR! Yep, yep, yep! * XR: W-wh-why yes, that's true! * Sawyer: And you are...you are the Lorax! Yep, yep, yep! * Lorax: Oh, gosh... * (Laughter) * Screwie: (yawns) * Sawyer: And you? You are Screwie! Yep, yep, yep. * Screwie: Oh, yes... hehe. * (Laughter) * Sawyer: And you?... * Genie: (holds in his sneeze, then Oh and the Grinch hold his nose) * Sawyer: You are the Blue Genie! Yep, yep, yep. * (Laughter) * Genie: (sighs, then sneezes anyway) * (More laughter) * Sawyer: Yes! And you must be- * Booster Munchapper: Booster Munchapper, that's me, and this is Oh. He don't talk none! * Sawyer: You mean he can not? * Booster Munchapper: He don't know! He never tried! * (Laughter) * Sawyer: (sees the Grinch, folding his arms) Oh...*old man's voice* You must be the Grinch that stole Christmas! Yep, yep, yep. * (Voracious laughter) Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow white spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART